The Third Dixon
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Alex Dixon has finally found her brothers Daryl and Merle but how will she feel towards the cop that handcuffed Merle to the roof forcing him to cut off his own hand? Rick/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Alex gazed at the fallen city of Atlanta. She could not help but glance at all the abandoned cars along the highway, she wondered if somewhere among the wrecks her brother's truck was among them? Alex stood up from her crouching position on the grass and reached for her duffle bag swinging it over her right shoulder. _"I hope their okay." _She thought to herself. She began the journey to the quarry about 7 miles from her position where her and her brothers promised they would meet if they ever got separated from one another. The sound of her combat boots stepping on the discarded branches on the woodland floor echoed throughout the forest. She stopped when she heard a muffled sound behind her. _"Oh crap"._ She spun around and was met with a man no older than herself with half his jaw missing.

"Shit!" She shouted. The shuffler (as she called them) lunged for her but Alex was faster, she ducked the oncoming creature and rolled to her left landing badly on her shoulder. The shuffler slowly turned around and was met with a bullet between the eyes.

"Take that you stupid son of a bitch." She spat towards the shuffler. She winced as she slung her duffle bag over her injured shoulder, Alex reached around and pulled out some painkillers that were in the front pockets of her bag. She quickly swallowed them down with a gulp of water from her canteen. She quietly made her way west and was nearing the quarry when she heard a muffled groan coming from behind the bushes. Slowly she drew back her bow and extracted an arrow from her quiver. She stalked over to the bush and glanced over it not believing what she saw. There was a man and woman getting it on in the middle of an apocalypse in the middle of a forest. She gagged and slowly backed away until a branch snapped behind her.

"Shit." she cursed under her breath. The man and woman dressed quickly and before she knew it he had a shot gun drawn and aimed at her head.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the man shouted slowly advancing on her.

"It's none of your business who I am sunshine." She replied. She could see the woman he was with quickly making her way back to where she presumed was their camp.

"Are you alone?" He growled at her still pointing his gun at her temple.

"Yes" was her response. He slowly lowered his gun still not completely trusting her.

"Follow me." He replied coldly. Alex smirked knowing she has pissed him off, they walked for about a minute until the quarry came into view. Alex smiled and her heart raced.

"You can leave your bags over there by the RV while I ask you some questions that you are going to answer truthfully. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." She mocked giving him a sarcastic salute. They made their way over to the RV she barely noticed the looks she was receiving off the other survivors.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked sitting down.

"Alex"

"How long have you been on your own Alex?"

"Since a few days before this all started. I was with my brothers at first then we got separated." She replied looking down.

As he asked the questions she answered them as truthfully as she could. As the day went on she learned all of the group's names and so far she mainly stuck to Andrea and Amy not wanting to go near Lori or Shane after the encounter in the woods earlier. Nobody had told her the names of the group that were in Atlanta since nobody brought it up. It was nightfall and they were all sitting around the fire listening to Dale tell the story of his pocket watch. As Amy went to leave Andrea grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To pee, geeze you try to be discrete around here." Andrea and Alex smirked in response. They continued chatting until they heard Amy scream. Alex turned around and saw a walker taking a chuck out of her arm and another one talking a bite out of her neck.

"No" her and Andrea both screamed. Shots began to fill the air and walkers started swarming around the place. Alex and Shane began talking them out while shouting at everyone to get to the RV. When Alex ran out of ammo she started using her bow talking down as many as she could. She looked around at all of the scared faces of the group and she saw a walker lunge for Andrea but managed to take it out before it could reach her. Just when they though all hope was lost a van pulled up the road and people started getting out and shooting the undead. She looked at Shane defending Lori and her son Carl and she did not notice the walker behind her. The walker pulled her to the group as she struggled to fight it off it tried to claw at her stomach ripping her wife beater down the middle. She was about to give up when a gunshot rang through the air landing in the walkers skull making it fall limp on top of her. Alex looked out of the corner of her eye to see who fired the shot and started laughing at who she saw.

"Ya gonna come over here and help get this thing off me or ya just gonna sit there lookin pretty all day." She shouted over to him.

"Don't get yer panties in a bunch I'm comin girl." He responded. As he walked over to help her she started to shift the body on top of her.

"God this fuckers heavy sure ya can handle it Marilyn?"

"Don't start this crap now I just lost my fuckin hand thanks to deputy dipshit over there!" he snapped back. She glanced down at his right hand and noticed a belt wrapped around at the wrist and a cloth over the stump.

"Shit, how the fuck did that happen?" she asked as he helped her to her feet.

"That fucker handcuffed me to a roof and left me there, so I sawed off my hand thinkin nobody was comin back for ol' Merle."

"Huh, I always thought it would be Daryl to do something as stupid as that guess I owe you a beer Marilyn." She said.

"Well ya guessed wrong girl, now give Merle a hug before I get ya in a headlock." She obeyed and swung her arms around his neck taking him off guard. They did not notice the stares they were receiving from people.

"Now weres the bastard that handcuffed ya to a roof imma put an arrow in his ass." Alex said releasing her death grip from Merle.

"Over there beside Darlina."

"Oh I almost forgot about poor Daryl." She looked up at him and he looked anywhere but her emerald eyes.

"Daryl come here a sec will ya?"

"Hell No woman." He shouted back at her smirking.

"Daryl don't make me tackle you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yep." As soon as the word left his mouth he was being put in a headlock with a laughing Merle across him.

"Ya should know by now Darlina never challenge Alex." He said trying to catch his breath. Alex was then turned over and pinned below Daryl wearing the famous Dixon scowl. After he let her up she sat up and turned towards the rest of the group who were either mourning their loses or watching the tree interact.

"What?" they asked simultaneously. The rest of the group began grabbing the walker remains to burn them or bury them. Alex and Merle sat beside the RV so she could bandage the stump where his right hand once was.

"It's gonna be weird seeing you with one hand, how ya gonna cope with killing walkers single handed?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

"Dunno never thought about till now, what happened after we got separated Al?" he questioned.

"Made my way to the highway and started walking from there I guess I kept trying to remember the way to the quarry hoping you and Daryl would be here but when I arrived I saw no trace of ya."

"Did nobody say we were gone to the city for a supply run?"

"Nobody mentioned that anyone was gone. What's goin on with Shane and Lori I stumbled in on them doing the nasty in the bushes yesterday?"

"That cop that handcuffed me to the roof is Lori's husband. Her and that other dipshit have been 'doing the nasty' since day one of use setting up here."

"Do you think the husband knows?" she asked finishing off with the bandage.

"Doubt it but right now im debating on whether or not to tell him after what he did." He smirked.

"Im new here so why don't I ask him if he has a family then break the news to him gently?" She grinned back.

"You two are evil." Came a voice from above them. They squinted up and saw Daryl standing with his crossbow slung over his shoulder and his hand on his hip.

"Aww come Dare we were just messin aint that right Merle." She said winking at him.

"Course we were we aint that evil." He said laughing.

"Come on we gotta burn these walkers there stinkin up the place." Daryl replied walking away.

"No Daryl that smell would be you and Merle." She shouted to him causing both of them to glare at her. She giggled and made her way over to Shane and the other cop.

"Need any help fellas?" she asked approaching them smiling.

"No thanks... what's your name again?" the cop with the ice Blue eyes asked.

"Alex and you are the dipshit who handcuffed Merle to a roof." She replied.

"My names Rick and Merle had it coming the way he was acting. May I ask are you dating one of them?" he asked curiously. The question seemed to grab everyone's attention especially both brothers who glanced at each other then back to Alex.

"Rick one) I don't care what Merle did that's no excuse to handcuff him to a roof and leave him for dead. Two) No I am not dating either of them so please don't make me throw up my lunch." She replied staring straight at him.

"Then how do you know them I have never seen Merle act that way towards anyone in this camp let along a woman?" Shane asked causing her and Rick to break eye contact.

"_We'll talk later!" _she mouthed at Merle while glaring at him. He coughed awkwardly not looking at her eyes and continued his work.

"Well I'm Daryl's twin though I'm older by what is it Daryl 10 minutes. Merle practically raised us." She responded leaving everyone's jaws hanging.

"If ya ask me I did a hell of a job to." Merle added in.

"Of course ya did Merle." She shouted back at him. Daryl walked up beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Ya are older by 5 minutes."

"Whatever I'm still older." She punched his shoulder playfully. She glanced back at Merle and turned around to face Shane.

"By the way Shane next time ya wanna have sex in the woods make sure nobody is around first I did not need to see yer naked ass. Oh and the grass you thought you got laid on was actually poison ivy so good luck with that." she smirked and turned towards Merle who was holding his side laughing leaving a shocked Lori and a Pissed off Shane behind her.

"That's my girl." Merle said draping his arm around her shoulder calming down from his laughing fit.

"3,2,1" she silently counted in her head then felt an arm on hers forcing her to turn around.

"Rick what can I do for ya?"

"Can I have a word with you for a moment?" he requested.

"Sure. I'll catch up wit ya later Merle why don't you and Dare go catch us some squirrel?" she suggested while being dragged into the RV by Rick.

"So Ricky what can I do for ya?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Who did you see Shane have sex with earlier?" He asked quietly his eyes not leaving yours.

"Eh Shanes wife of course or it could be his girlfriends I don't know." She replied innocently.

"Shane does not have a wife or girlfriend which of the women in the camp was it?"

"That Lori chick why does it matter?" As soon as she said it she regretted it. Rick sank down along the side of the RV holding his head in his hands. He looked back up at her tears in his eyes.

"Lori's my wife" He said in a whisper.

"Rick I'm sorry"

"Do you know how long?"

"Merle said since day one." She crouched down beside him resting her hand on his shoulder. He stood up and removed the wedding band on his finger looking at it before walking towards Lori. Lori smiled when she saw Rick but that smile faded when he threw the ring at the ground and walked off. Alex looked over at Lori who picked up the band and gripped it tight. She quietly moved towards Daryl who was skinning a squirrel, she sat down beside him and started to help until Lori grabbed her by the hair throwing her into the dirt.

"What the hell!?" She shouted up to her as she stood up only so be met with Lori's hand to the side of her face. Alex looked at Lori before spitting blood onto the ground.

"You stupid bitch!" Alex lunged at Lori tackling her to the ground and getting her into a chokehold and not letting go. Lori struggled against her death grip before passing out. She slung Lori over her shoulder ignoring the threats coming from Shane and started walking thru the camp till she reached her tent and threw her down on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex strolled through the forest bow raised with Daryl by her side, so far they had caught 5 squirrels and 1 owl. They walked in an uncomfortable silence until Daryl broke it.

"So I'm gonna presume that bitch had a good reason to clock ya in the face or she did it out of sheer jealously." He asked smirking.

"Now why would she be jealous?" she questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Because you have two awesome brothers and she has Shane." He chuckled.

"Nah I only have one awesome brother and I'm lookin right at em." She replied.

"Is that so, well I shall be tellin Merle none of this because we don't want that changing do we now?"

"Of course not Dare-Bear." She said earning her a scowl from the younger Dixon. He thru his crossbow over his shoulder along with the game they caught and got Alex into a headlock rubbing his knuckles along the top of her head.

"What have I told ya bout callin me that?"

"If ya don't let me go I'll tell everyone in the camp especially Merle to call ya that Darry." She chuckled while trying to pry herself from his grip. He let her go and brought up the Lori topic again.

"I mean it though why did she hit ya?"

"It's quite simply she was pissing me off so I may or may not have told Rick the whole Shane thing." She muttered under her breath.

"I told ya not to!" he almost shouted.

"No as I recall and correct me if I'm wrong you said 'You two are evil' ya never said nothin about me or Merle tellin officer friendly about the whole affair thing." She glanced ahead of her seeing the RV coming into view.

"Well please tell me ya were at least tellin the truth about the poison ivy?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah that part was true and so was the naked ass thing it was not a pretty site to be welcomed with." She said between laughs. They continued joking and talking till they made it to the fire where they began skinning the dinner.

"Well where have ye been all morning?" A voice boomed from behind them. Merle sat across from them and began cutting up the squirrel.

"Just went huntin nothin to worry bout Merle." Alex replied.

"I'm guessen you were the one who gave Lori the shiner and she gave ya the split lip?" He questioned slightly amused.

"Yep ask Daryl she came over clocked me and dragged me to the ground where I knocked her out, thru her over my shoulder and put her in her tent."

"We also came to the conclusion that she did it because she was jealous Alex has two awesome brothers, aint that right Al." Daryl said smirking.

"Yep."

"So who's the better brother cause knowing you two ya have probably decided?" Merle chuckled raising his eyebrow.

"Ehh, what's that Rick? Coming." Alex said before darting off, In Ricks direction leaving both Dixons on the floor laughing. She turned around and flipped them off before bumping into Glenn.

"Sorry Alex." He said nervously.

"No problem Ping Pong." She chuckled.

"Ping Pong?" Glenn questioned.

"Sorry I heard Merle say it, it's kinda funny ya have to admit eh Glenny." She said playfully.

"Yeah." He responded laughing.

"Hey do you think ya could tell me where Rick is?"

"Down by the quarry I think."

"Thanks Glenny."

"That names gonna stick forever aint it?"

"Yep." She giggled before walking down to the quarry to find Rick.

When Alex reached the bottom she saw Rick sitting on one of the rocks by the water with his hands in his light brown hair.

"Hey Rick." She said quietly.

"Oh hi Alex." He responded sadly. He looked up at her through his Blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting beside him.

"I don't know, I mean I was 'dead' for a day and already she was jumping into my best-friends pants."

"I'm sorry ya had to hear it from me." She replied looking at her hands.

"They would never have told me otherwise so I'm glad someone told me." He said a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"If ya need anything ya no where to find me, ok?"

"Yeah thanks Alex. I'm sorry about handcuffing Merle to the roof by the way."

"I'm not the one ya should be apologising to officer friendly."

"So he's got you calling me that now?" He chuckled standing up.

"If it makes ya feel better I've started calling Glenn, Glenny." She laughed.

"Well it kinda does knowing Glenn has it worse than me."

"If ya want I can start callin ya Ricky." She smirked.

"Nah I think I like officer friendly better than Ricky." He said as they started walking back towards camp together. When they arrived still laughing over something they looked up and saw Merle send a death glare towards them causing them to cough awkwardly and walk away from each other.

"Problem Merle?" Alex asked as she reached him.

"What's goin on between you and the cop?"

"What do ya mean, we were just talking and I was tryin to make friends other that Glenny over there." Alex replied nodding her head towards Glenn who gave her a wave which she happily returned.

"I don't want ya gettin to close to Rick ya hear?" He said, Alex could sense the seriousness of his tone.

"Oh god your not gonna act all protective again are ya cause I can't handle that again." She groaned looking up at him.

"Fine but I don't want ya goin anywhere near Deputy Dipshit over there." He nodded his head towards Shane who gave them a cold glare which made both of them laugh.

"Course not I'm gonna stick to Daryl, Glenny, Rick, Andrea and Jackie since they are the only ones I trust around here, and I am definitely gonna keep my distance from Shane and Whori." She grinned back at him.

"Good girl now go help Darlina take down the tents will ya I don't trust him."

"Aww do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes now go." He laughed.

"Fine." She stalked up behind Daryl who was unaware of her presence and leapt on his back causing him to fall forward.

"Hahaha it's only me Darry." She giggled.

"What the fucks rong with ya I could have stabbed ya thinkin you was a walker." He scowled standing up and brushing his worn jeans.

"Sorry I could not resist, Merle told me to help ya with the tents. Why are we packin them anyway?" she asked.

"Somethin about goin to the CDC Jim was bit and Rick wants to get him there ASAP."

"So that's what happened when we were huntin, no fair we miss all the good stuff."

"Pfft, Andrea said Merle tried to put a pickaxe to his head so they put him in the RV personally I agree with Merle we both know there is no cure out there only more dead things." He scoffed.

"We can't afford to lose hope Dare." She said patting his shoulder earning her a nod from him. As she began to walk away he shouted back to her.

"Hey though ya were gonna help me with the stuff?!"

"Nah looks like ya got it under control." She winked back to him.

Alex grabbed her stuff and loaded it in the back of Daryl's truck along with Merle's Harley.

"Who ya ridin with Al?" Merle questioned as he helped load Daryl's bag in the back of the truck.

"I'm gonna ride with Glenn, Andrea, Jackie, Dale, T-Dog and Rick in the RV."

"Ya sure ya don't wanna ride with us?"

"Nah I need to get to know these people I figured this is a good of start as any ya no."

"Yeah you be careful ok?" He said giving her hair a ruffle.

"Yes mom." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh I almost forgot." She said opening her bag and pulling out a pack of smokes.

"Ya left these in my bag here." She handed him the cigarettes.

"Thanks I was wondering where I left these."

"See ya at the CDC big brother." She smiled at him before strolling into the RV and sitting beside Glenn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Alex asked in a whining tone.

"No stop asking that!" Rick replied.

"But I'm bored do we have like a travel scrabble or a deck of cards?"

"No I was too busy looking for my son to focus grabbing a bored game." Rick rolled his eyes. Alex crossed her arms and sat there pouting.

"My brothers are way more fun than this."

"Yeah well were not your brothers so suck it up." Said T-Dog.

"How about we play I Spy?" Glenn suggested.

"Sure, I spy with my little eye something that is a pain in my ass" Alex said glaring at Rick.

"Rick?" Glenn asked. Rick glared at Glenn while Alex smirked at them both.

"Very good Glenn your turn." Glenn paused for a minute then spoke.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with c"

"Ehh cupboard?"

"Nope." Glenn smirked.

"Curtain?" Alex questioned raised an eyebrow.

"No, Rick you have a guess."

"Cup" Rick said.

"Yep" Glenn smiled and pointed to the cup behind Alex. Jackie came up from the back.

"Guys it's Jim it's bad." Rick stood up and went back to Jim while Alex and Glenn continued chatting with Dale and T-Dog.

"Jim wants us to leave him here. It's his choice and I'm not arguing with him." Rick said coming back to the rest.

"Dale pull over and signal the others." Glenn requested. When everyone was getting out of the RV Alex wandered over to Daryl and Merle.

"How's Merle doing Daryl?"

"Better now that he has his smokes but it's not doing me any favours." He replied. They looked to the truck where Merle was asleep in the passenger's seat.

"Should we wake him?"

"Nah he's had a rough couple of days leave em be" Daryl and Alex were the last ones to say goodbye to Jim.

"Bye Jim I wish I could have gotten to know you better" Alex said crouching beside him.

"Yeah same to you. Do me a favour and keep those trouble making brothers of yours in line" He joked earning a laugh from both her and Daryl.

"Will do Jim. I hope you see your family again" with that her and Daryl left back to their vehicles and continued their journey to the CDC. Alex fell asleep in the RV and when they reached the CDC they decided to check it out before waking her. After they were all in the CDC Merle and Daryl looked around the others and pinned Rick and T-Dog up against the nearest wall.

"Wheres. Our. Sister!" Merle shouted. Rick and T-Dog shared a worried glance before they explained that they forgot to wake her. Meanwhile in the RV Alex woke to find everyone gone.

"Hello?" She looked out the window and saw the building.

"Assholes left without me!" she said to herself. She grabbed her weapons and tried to lift the doors

"Shit locked" she looked around the front and saw an air vent a few feet above her. _That will work_ she though. She attached a piece of rope to and arrow and fired it and the vent. She used the rope and pulled herself up removing the vent she crawled inside.

"Fuck it's hot in here should have worn shorts" she crawled through what seemed like an endless tunnel until she heard laughter. Alex followed the sound cursing loudly as the hot metal burned her arms and legs. While the group was eating dinner and Daryl and Merle were drinking vodka and whisky they paused as they heard a rattling above them.

"SHIT, FUCKING FUCK FUCK I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE" Daryl and Merle smiled as they looked up. Shane had his shotgun loaded as did everyone else.

"Ahh" Alex fell through the roof and landed on Shane.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES YOU FUCKING LEFT ME IN THE FUCKING RV IM GOING TO MASSACRE YOU ALL STARTING WITH RICK" she shouted getting off Shane.

"Calm down Alex your scaring the children" Lori tried to reason.

"HELL NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU WERE NOT LEFT FOR ZOMBIE FOOD AND THANKS TO THE DIPSHIT WHO LEFT THE RV DOOR OPEN I ALMOST GOT EATEN" She shouted glaring at everyone, she walked over to Merle and grabbed his vodka downing the rest of the bottle.

"Friend of yours?" Jenner whispered to Rick.

"You could say that"

"So wanna explain why I was left for zombie chow?"

"We forgot you were in the RV and it was Shane who opened the door" Glenn said quickly as he was getting the death glare from the three Dixons. Their death glare was immediately turned to Shane while Alex loaded her bow and fired it at Shane impaling his shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Shane shouted as he fell off his chair. Everyone screamed and panicked as Alex, Daryl and Merle continued drinking and laughing.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM?!" Lori screamed.

"I felt like it"

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND SHOOTING PEOPLE IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT!"

"I can if that person is 1) annoying the living shit out of me and 2) If that person left em to die in a crappy RV with zombie so don't test me olive oil" Alex smirked going back to her new bottle of vodka.

"How you can drink and still hit his shoulder perfectly amazes me little sister"

"I have the highest alcohol tolerance in this family" Merle laughed as Daryl sat on the counter watching his two siblings. Jackie and Lori were leaving to bandage Shanes shoulder when Alex called to them.

"I still want my arrow back!" The rest of the evening consisted of alcohol and everyone avoiding the drunk Alex. She was about 6 bottles of vodka and whisky in when she was started to get really drunk.

"I'm gonna go take a bath buuuuuuut imma be standing up" she slurred to the rest of the group.

"Ok me to but imma be in a different bath" Glenn replied

"Glenny show me where the small baths are?"

"Sure I think there this way." He said as she slung her arm drunkenly over his shoulder as everybody went out to their rooms to take showers.

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky. I believe I can fllllllyyy" she and Glenn sang from the showers.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Merle shouted from his shower.

"No" Came the response.

"Hey Glenny do you wanna go to the game room after?"

"Sure maybe they have cards or more drink."

"Yeah"

"God are you two really having shower to shower conversations?" Daryl shouted to them.

"Yes now stop interrupteding us Dare-bear"

"You two are gonna be so hung-over in the morning"

"And your gonna be...Glenn?" She whispered.

"Yeah" He whispered back.

"What's he gonna be?"

"A meany bo beany poop head?"

"Yeah yew will be a meany bo beany poop head! She laughed then they heard a _thunk_ in the shower.

"You alright?" Merle shouted over.

"Nope I fell I can't get up I keep slippling on a white square."

"I aint gonna get her" Daryl shouted to Merle.

"What makes you think I'm gonna go get her!" He shouted back.

"RICK, ALEX FELL IN THE SHOWER AND SHE WANTS YO TO HELP HER!" Glenn shouted. Alex threw the soap at his head

"Oww what the hell?" Glenn said.

"Hahaha I hate you Glenny" she said as she fumbled for something else to throw at him.

"I still can't stand up and I'm starting to look like a prune"

"Maybe Rick can help with that" Glenn said again earning him another bar of soap to the back of the head from Rick.

"Oww stop throwing cubes at me" Glenn cried.

"Is anyone gonna help me or am I gonna die in the tall bath?"

"Ricks gonna help you aren't you Rick?" Glenn smirked.

"I am not going in there" He retorted.

"I'm offended Ricky!" Rick threw another bar of soap at Alex but again hit Glenn.

"FUCK the cubes just keep on coming! Were being attacked by small cubes!" Glenn shouted.

"Hahaha now who's gonna help me out of the box?"

"WILL SOMEBODY GET HER OUT OF THE SHOWER BEFORE I GO IN THERE AND KILL HER!" Andrea shouted to the guys.

"Fine I'll do it but if her brothers kill me I'll haunt you all" Rick said putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and heading towards Alex's shower.

"Fuck da police" she shouted

"What was that?" Rick and Shane shouted over the running water

"You heard me bitches"

"Here" Rick sighed passing her a towel and turning around to let her get ready.

"Decent" she replied.

"Weeeee" she said as he slung her over his shoulder and stumbled out of the room.

"Can Rick carry me to my room as well?" Glenn asked her.

"No go get your own cop he's mine" Alex said back to him smiling and giggling like a school girl. When they reached her room Rick put her down on the bed and began to walk away when Alex grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her.

"Thank yooooooou" she said as she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his taking him off guard. Without warning he pressed his lips against hers making the kiss more passionate.

"Good night Ricky" she said as she broke the kiss and shut her door leaving a confused Rick there. In the morning Alex woke up to a very painful headache, she got dressed and make her way to the cafeteria. She sat down next to Glenn.

"Good morning Alex" T-Dog said placing a plate of powdered scrambled eggs in front of them both.

"Uggh never let me drink again" Glenn said holding his head in his hands resting his elbows on the table.

"Same what happened last night I remember shooting Shane and I faintly remember shouting fuck da police at one point." She said picking at her eggs.

"Well you and Glenn started singing in the shower and having shower to shower conversations which resolved in Glenn being attacked by soap or as he called them flying white cubes." Dale explained.

"Ohh god"

"You really don't remember anything?" Merle asked patting her shoulder.

"Nope"

"So you don't remember falling in the shower and not being able to get up and saying _I'm starting to look like a prune_?" Alex's face went red as she buried her face in her hands and hitting her forehead on the cold steel table.

"How did I get out? Oh god you or Daryl didn't do it did you?" She asked.

"No I think it was the cop without the arrow in his shoulder." Alex blushed knowing he must have saw her naked.

"I woke up in my room how did I get there?" everyone laughed.

"Rick carried you and Glenn shouted that he wanted Rick to carry him to his room as well in which you shouted back and I quote _no go get your own cop he's mine _which we thought was hilarious." Daryl said from his place on the counter. Alex and Glenn's faces were red from embarrassment.

"I think I'm gonna do die in a hole somewhere." Alex said burring her face in Merles shoulder. Everyone laughed and laughed harder when Rick walked into the room.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing we were just filling Alex and Glenn on what happened last night." Merle said.

"Ohh that" he said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna go sleep some more" Alex said going back to her room. After 4 hours Merle came in and tried to get her up.

"Al get up come on"

"Fuck off Merle I'm trying to sleep" She growled going under the covers until she was picked up and slung over his shoulder and carried to the cafeteria, she laid limp on his shoulder as he walked in to the room. He dropped her to the floor where she fell back asleep.

"Get up Al" Daryl said nudging her with his foot.

"Fuck off I'm trying to fucking sleep people"

"No its 4 o clock get your lazy ass up" he insisted.

"No"

"Fine stay there were going to the lab with Jenner he wants to show us something." Merle said stepping over her followed by everyone else until it was just her and Rick in the room.

"Are you honestly going to sleep there?" he asked crouching down beside her.

"Yes I'm too lazy to move" she murmured.

"Fine but after we are talking about what happened last night and I know you remember so don't deny it"

"Crap my schedule is booked up for today but I can fit you in for next year?"

"Nice try see you later" he smirked as he walked to the labs. Alex fell back asleep with Rick on her mind until she was woke up to Merle screaming at her to get up and pack her shit, something about the CDC going to blow up.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex could hear people shouting and Lori screaming she felt someone jabbing her to get the fuck up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW MERLE!" Alex all but shouted at her brother.

"GET OUR ASS UP THE PLACE IS GONNA BLOW WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

"Ahh I'm too lazy"

"Do you have a death wish!?" Daryl shouted angrily.

"No but I am tired and I need booze" She got up and ignored Daryl and Merle shouting at her as she walked over to the liquor cabinet and filled her duffle bag with as much alcohol as it could carry then she calmly walked out of the canteen with her brothers trying to hurry her ass up.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Rick shouted as he placed a grenade at the 'indestructible window' just as it blew. A large piece of stray glass was blown back and lodged itself into Alex's shoulder. She hissed at the pain but decided it was best not to bother anybody with it right now, she removed the glass and poured a bit of Whiskey on the wound to stop possibly infection.

Once they were outside Merle walked over to Alex's alcohol bag and tried to take a bottle.

"Hey go get your own alcohol this is mine" she scowled at him slapping his good hand away. He mumbled something along the lines of 'Damn woman' and glared at her walking back to Daryl's truck getting in the passenger seat crossing his arms and pouting.

"Hahaha don't think that pout will work I invented that" she shouted to him pointing a finger while taking a large gulp of Jack Daniels hissing at the pain in her left shoulder. She walked over to the RV to see Rick, Glenn, Dale, Lori and Shane gathered around talking about where to go next.

"Ohh god I though you did us all a favour and died in that explosion" she growled at Shane while glaring daggers at him (if looks could kill well let's just say Shane would be dead x5).

"We should have just left you there" he said back.

"Ha it will take a lot more to get rid of me sunshine by the way wheres my arrow ya no the one I shot in your shoulder" she smirked at him.

"In the building or what's left of it"  
"Aww you owe me a new arrow cause I'm too lazy to make one. Maybe I'll get Daryl to make me one I wonder..." she trailed off looking at the tree's head slightly tilted to the side.

"Ohh k we are going to chance that place the Vato's were holing up maybe they could let us stay the night" Rick said hands on his hips.

"Ohh Vato's are we getting Mexican cause I could go for a Taco/Burrito or maybe some Shwarma no wait that's not Mexican damn now I really want some Shwarma...what?" Alex stopped once she noticed she was getting weird stares form people.

"No they are the people who kidnapped Glenn but turned out to be nurses"

"Ohh Glenny was kidnapped?!" she exclaimed spitting out her mouthful of Vodka on Shane then laughing at Shane's expression.

"Ohh man if I had a camera. Your face is priceless haha" she said clutching her shoulder at the wound started to burn earning her concerned looks from Dale and Rick.

"What's wrong?" Dale asked putting a hand on her back as she sunk down alongside the RV blood through her hand.

"Nothing I'm fine" she gritted her teeth.

"Someone go get Daryl or Merle I think its bad" Dale shouted to the others. Rick nodded and jogged off towards the truck banging on the hood and windows.

"Calm down Officer friendly what can we do for you?" Merle said stepping out and leaning on the door.

"Alex is hurt pretty bad she won't let anyone help maybe she will listen to you" Merles face darkened as did Daryl's as they ran over to where Alex was slumped down on the road.

"Why did you get them It's nothing just a scratch I'm fine" She spat as she struggled to get up.

"It's obviously something if you can't even stand straight Al. What happened was it a walker?" Merle asked concern filling his voice.

"NO it was not a walker just a bit of glass from when the grenade went off" she replied looking into his eyes.

"Then let Daryl stitch you up"

"No not after last time"

"What happened last time?" he questioned Daryl looked away embarrassed.

"Last time he stitched me up he sewed his sleeve to my arm and I had to get it redone again not to mention I had to buy him a new shirt. Do you know how many shirts that man has ripped apart because he likes to show off his biceps I swear it's like living with He-man" Merle laughed while Daryl scowled and forced her to sit down on the step so he could work on her arm.

"Please don't sew another article of clothing to me it hurts like hell" she smirked at him while he jabbed a needle into her shoulder. Alex growled at the pain and took a long chug of Vodka to sooth the pain. Merle snatched the bottle from her and laughed as she flipped him off.

"You've had enough we don't need another recap of last night do we" Merle smirked. _That bastard how dare he steal my vodka and laugh at my misfortunes. Oww god damn Daryl and his needles of pain! _She thought as she gave Merle the evil eye.

"All done" Daryl said standing up and hauling Alex into the RV where he soon came out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Merle asked raising his eyebrow. Daryl just laughed harder and whispered something in his ear. The group had to stifle a laugh as Merles face went bright red and he stomped into the RV.

"Why did you tell him that, that was between us never to be said again!"

"Well I told you about the sewing incident only fair I tell him the time I walked in on you dressed in one of moms dresses wearing makeup and lip singing 'never gonna give you up' your lucky my phones dead I recorded that" she smiled at him.

"I was drunk and high!" he argued.

"Nope I tested you, you were 100% sober"

"How did you test me?"

"Remember I said I stole your weed and threatened to smoke it with Daryl and you chased me around the house"

"Yeah?"

"Well you did not trip once and when you caught me in the closet you told me to come out which I did and then I recall you saying 'well look who's finally come out of the closet' I knew you were sober because you don't make jokes when your drunk or high. Call it my own 'find out if Merles drunk or not test series'" she smirked and joined him when he started laughing.

"Ok fair enough but do NOT tell the rest or my reputation goes out the window" he said walking out the door.

"What reputation?" she shouted after him. When he left Glenn came in and said they would be leaving in half an hour. Alex was just about to go to sleep when the RV door opened.

"Go away Glenn I said I don't want anything!" she groaned lifting her head to get a better look at who came it. Her breath caught in her throat as a pair of soft familiar lips crashed onto hers. She closed her eyes and sunk into the kiss passionately.

**Thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate hearing from people. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger *smirks* I will try to make another update over the weekend or by Friday and please tell me what you think of my other two fics. One Avengers and One Supernatural. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read the bottom authors note as it is to do with the next chapter. **

Alex slowly opened her eyes praying this was not a dream. _If this is a dream so help me God I will kill something _she thought to herself as she looked at the man in front of her. She smiled and leaned against the wall as Rick smirked across from her.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he replied. He moved and sat beside her with his hands clasped between his legs.

"So what does this make us?" Alex asked him quietly not wanting to attract any unwanted assholes (Shane).

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know" she leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"My brothers are going to kill you I hope you know that"

"It would have been worth it in my opinion"

"Aww how sweet" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. He nudged her playfully and stood to leave.

"I'm gonna go see what the situation is then I'll come back. Ok?"

"Yep"

"Good" he bent down and gave her another short kiss before leaving the RV with a grin plastered on his face. Alex laid her head back down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. A few hours later she was woken when the RV suddenly broke into a stop sending Alex flying off the bed.

"Oww! WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING UP THERE!" she shouted up to the driver as she clutched her head in pain.

"Sorry Alex" Dale shouted back looking over his shoulder giving her an apologetic look.

"It's ok just warn me when your gonna break like that again" she rose from her spot on the floor and stumbled up to sit beside Glenn.

"What's goin on up here Glenny?"

"Where stopping to see if the people here can help us"  
"Well I'm goin out first we don't want a recap of someone else getting shot in the shoulder... But maybe I'll shoot Shane again, he makes good target practice don't ya think Ricky?" she smirked down at Rick while he glared at her.

"I thought you were going to call me Officer Friendly and not Ricky!"

"Well it was a spur of the moment type thing. Like me shooting Shane" she opened the RV door and strolled up to her brothers giving each of them a hug.

"Merle where's my liquor?" she said looking in her bag.

"I moved it"

"Where?"

"Its safe trust me even ask Darlina" Alex turned around and glanced at Daryl who was looking at his crossbow 'Betty'.

"Daryl is Merle telling the truth or do I have to spill the dress scenario?" Merles eyes widened as he ran to the truck and pulled out a bag.

"Here's your damn liquor now shut your mouth" he glared at her playfully while handing her the bag. Daryl just stood there once again observing his two siblings and wishing he could have a connection with them like that. He began to remember what their life was like after Merle left and it made him shudder at the thought of coming home from school with Alex only to be beaten by their father while he drank. He frowned when he remembered that Alex always stood up to their father telling him to leave him alone and her always taking the worst beatings for him so he wouldn't have to go through so much pain. During the nights he could always hear how his father shouted at Alex on how their mother's death was their fault, how they were mistakes and how he hoped they died. Even when Daryl did get beaten Alex always reminded him over and over how it was never his fault and how he did nothing wrong while she tended to his injuries. He remembered being angry at Merle when he returned but he knew nothing on what was going on otherwise he never would have left. Merle stood up to their father which caused him to leave resulting in the anger being taken out on the two innocent 12 year olds. In his eyes Alex always defended the people she cared about most weather it got her in trouble or not. There was one particular night that stood out for him, he and Alex had returned home from their last day of school before the holidays. They had walked through the door when their father gripped his hair and dragged him towards the kitchen, he could hear Alex screaming at father to stop or she would stop him. Their father merely laughed as he held him up off the floor as he reached for a kitchen knife. He saw Alex widen her eyes as he heard his father sneer behind him "you two were always trouble for me now I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago!" He heard his father grunt in pain and release his grip on his hair long enough for him to wiggle free and turn around. Alex was on his back holding him in a choke hold screaming at him. "RUN DARYL. GO NOW!" He nodded and choked back tears as he ran as fast as he could out of the house and down to the local police station. When he got there he was screaming at them to help his sister, they put him in the back of a car and drove him to his house. When they walked in there were bottles of vodka everywhere and cigarette buds on the floor. He slowly stepped into the kitchen and shouted at the scene. His sister was lying with a deep knife wound in her side as his father lay dead with a knife lodged in his chest. He ran over to Alex and could faintly hear her breathing. Neither of them told Merle or anybody other than the police what happened but it changed them forever. Daryl was always grateful that she had saved his live but he wished he could have gotten help sooner and not have made her go through all the pain.

He shook his head and got rid of the memory as he smiled down at his two siblings who were currently wrestling on the ground fighting playfully over a bottle of Jack Daniels. He crept up behind Merle and got him in a head lock while Alex smiled and grabbed the bottle from Merle who in return scowled at Daryl. Alex walked around Merle and hugged Daryl as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know what you were thinking about" she whispered as she placed a hand over the scar on her stomach. He smiled weakly as they propped themselves on the hood of his car while they shared the bottle of Daniels laughing at Merle who was sitting on the ground crossed legged, arms folded over his chest as he pouted up at them making them laugh even harder. They ignored the stares of the other group members enjoying the moments they had together as a family.

**This story is on hiatus I cant think of the next chapter so I will be working on my other 2 stories. Sorry. please check out my new Supernatural story called SPN X Reader and tell me what you think. ~Ash**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that was a waste of bloody time" Alex sighed as the RV pulled out onto the highway.

"It was worth a shot" Glenn replied sitting across from her.

"Holy shit that is a lot of cars" She exclaimed pointing behind Glenn.

"It's like a desert of cars"

"I wonder if Merle will let me hijack one?" She wondered to herself.

"No" Rick said sternly.

"Meany" She huffed glaring at him. They chatted for another couple of minutes until the radiator hose practically exploded.

"Damit!" Dale shouted hitting the steering wheel.

"I said it. Didn't I say it?"

"Calm down man it's not the end of the world" Alex said earning a laugh from Glenn and a scowl from Rick.

"Well since we're stuck here for a while I'm gonna go huntin for dinner" She said grabbing her bow, quiver and hunting knife and walked out of the door before anyone could protest.

"HEY MERLE!" She shouted to him.

"YEAH?" He shouted back.

"I'M GOIN HUNTIN!"

"OK" She hopped over the guard rail and loaded an arrow into her bow holding it to her side. Half an hour later she managed to catch 3 squirrels and an owl. She was on her way back to camp when someone threw a small rock at her head.

"Oww" She whined rubbing the sore spot looking around.

"Psst" A girl's voice said from up a tree.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw two children and a German Sheppard sitting on a thick branch.

"Are the monsters gone?" The girl asked holding onto the small boy who was gripping the dogs collar.

"Yeah sweetie their not around here….I hope….What are you doing up there?" She asked softly.

"Hiding"

"Do you wanna come down?" The children nodded and started to climb down the tree. A small shout caught Alex's attention. She ran through the bush and saw a walker corner Sophia. She lifter up her bow and fired at the walkers head piercing its temple.

"ALEX" She cried and latched onto her waist. The other two children and dog slowly came out from behind her and the small boy tugged on her arm. She bent down and the boy hugged around her neck.

"Well aint I popular today" She chuckled.

"Sophia why were you out here by yourself?" She turned to her.

"A big group of walkers were on the highway so I ran then Mr Grimes told me to wait by the creek and when I left that walker tried to bit me" She said hurriedly.  
"Come on let's get you three and dog back to camp"

"So what are your names?"

"My name is Lucy and this is my little brother Lucien and that's Crowley" The girl said pointing to everyone.

"I'm Sophia and this is Alex" Sophia said politely.

"Crowley huh, is he named after a certain king of hell?" She smirked. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Cool name" Sophia said petting the large dog. They walked another 10 minutes and saw the rails. Sophia smiled and ran ahead up the hill.

"SOPHIA!" Carol's voice rang out.

"Wow that woman can shout" Alex's said covering Lucien's ears. Alex put Lucien on her back and carried him up the steep hill with Lucy holding her hand.

"Little help here!" She shouted pushing Lucy in front of her to grip the rail.

"Alex?" Dale asked looking over.

"Yeah?" She replied hopping over the rail with Lucien still on her back.

"Care to explain?" He said pointing to the kids and dog.

"Nah I don't think so" She smirked going to Daryl's truck. Lucien saw the Harley and hopped off her back and ran over to it.

"Whoa" He awed.

"You like it? It's my brothers" He nodded and she lifted him onto the seat.

"You kids hungry?" They nodded and Alex started skinning and chopping the meat feeding bits to Crowley as she went.

"Hey Dale where's everyone else?"

"Looking for Sophia"

"Ohh well more for us then" She whispered to the three kids who were playing on the motorcycle.

"Merle's going to throw a fit when he sees kids on his bike" Dale commented watching them with Carol.

"Not while I have alcohol" Alex smirked. When the dinner was ready they saw the others coming back looking defeated.

"Hey Sophia hide we'll prank them" Alex smiled winking at her. She giggled and hid behind the bike.

"Hey guys why so down?" Alex chirped walking over to Andrea and Glenn.

"Sophia's out there" Glenn sighed.

"Small blonde girl?" They nodded.

"Ehh guys she's over with Merle's bike" She pointed to Sophia who was waving at them. They looked at her dumbfounded.

"When did she get back?" Andrea asked.

"I found her earlier on along with two other kids" She pointed to Lucy and Lucien who were eating their dinner.

"Are you a kid magnet or something?" Andrea joked.

"It would appear so. Where are my stupid brothers till I bribe Merle with liquor?"

"On their way back. There is something else too"

"What?"

"Carl was shot about an hour ago" Alex looked at Glenn then to Andrea to confirm it.

"So that's why Whori isn't here" She realised. Glenn and Andrea chuckled a bit then went over to grab some stew.

"Hey kids! That's Glenny and Andrea" Alex shouted pointing to them.

"Glenny, Andrea that's Lucien and Lucy also their dog Crowley"

"Like the demon?" Glenn asked.

"Actually he's king of hell" Alex corrected.

"My bad wait I though Crowley was king of the crossroads?"

"Nah Sam kicked Lucifer and Michael's ass into the cage so Crowley took over as king"

"Aww I like Lucifer" Glenn pouted.

"I like Alastair and Ash"

"Nerds" Sophia and Lucy said laughing.

"Yes we are" Alex said proudly.

"Hey Alex" Daryl's voice said from behind her.

"Hey dare bear" She replied looking up at him.

"Why are there three kids on Merle's bike?"

"Ohh yeah that's Sophia, Lucy and Lucien" She explained.

"Sophia?" He asked.

"Yes I found her and brought her back"

"Huh we was out lookin for her all day"

"Ha I found her first"

"Where'd the other two come from?"

"A tree" She shrugged.

"Hey kids come here" She shouted to them, they ran over and sat across from her.

"This is Daryl my littlest brother, you met Dale with the weird hat, Merle is the one handed guy who is my older brother, T-dog is the guy with the bandage on his arm and Carol is the nice woman, you will meet four others later but two of them are idiots" She smiled pointing to everyone.

"Everyone this is Lucy and Lucien and their dog Crowley" Everyone said hi and continued to eat dinner.

"Ok so we can get to the farm before dark and find out what happened properly" Dale said starting the RV.

"Kids RV with dog" Alex shouted watching them sighed and walk away from the bike.

"Yeah yeah pout all you want you can see it later" She laughed. They made the less than 10 minute trip to the Greene farm where they saw a young woman sitting on a swing.

"Hey we met earlier briefly" Glenn stuttered.

"Come on inside I'll fix y'all something to eat"

"Thank you but we already ate" Dale said politely.

"Smooth Glenny" Alex laughed.

"Shut up Al" He replied scowling. They entered the house and saw Shane.

"Ahh the douchbag lives" Alex said looking at him, he looked up and glared at her.

"I see you didn't die yet"

"See kids this is what we call a Man-Period who looks like an alien with crap come backs" Alex said to Lucy and Lucien who laughed.

"Shut up" He spat at her.

"Now now Man-Period what example are you setting for such innocent kids" She tutted placing a hand on their shoulders.

"I don't like him" Lucien whispered.

"Don't worry nobody does" Alex muttered making them laugh.

"CARL!" Sophia shrieked when she saw her friend lying on the bed.

"He'll live thanks to Hershel and his people" Lori said happily.

"Thank god" Carol breathed.

"Hey Whori...I mean Lori" Alex said.

"Carol tells me you found Sophia" She said looking at the two kids behind her.

"Yep and I found these two adorable kids as well"

"Hello" Lori said sweetly crouching down.

"This is Lucy and Lucien" They hid behind Alex's legs shyly.

"I'm Lori nice to meet you"

"Huh they were like this with Man-Period as well" Alex said to her.

"Man-Period?" Lori questioned standing up again.

"Shane's new nickname. Like it?" She smirked making the kids laugh.

"I don't think that's appropriate in front of kids" Lori glared at her.

"You should hear your nickname" She muttered.

"What?"  
"Nothing" She coughed.

"Who's going to look after them while they are with us?" She questioned.

"Alex and Glenn" Lucien spoke up peeking out from behind her.

"You heard the man" Alex smirked at Lori who huffed and went back into Carl's room. Hershel came out and addressed the group.

"Does anyone here have A positive blood Carl needs two more transfusion and Rick cannot give another one" He asked. Everyone looked at each other and back to Hershel.

"Me and Merle have universal we'll give some" Alex spoke up making everyone especially Merle look at her.

"We will?" Merle asked looking at her dumbfounded.

"Yes we will" Alex glared at him.

"Aww come on!" He shouted storming into the room followed by Alex. Lori and Rick looked up when they entered.

"No they are not giving Carl any blood!" Lori protested.

"Fine then the kid dies" Merle said turning to leave.

"Stay" Alex said firmly.

"No she doesn't want our help so let her be" Merle glared waking out of the room.

"Ok so Merles out and that leaves me" Alex shrugged off her jacket sitting in the donation chair showing her arm.

"No Rick Carl is not getting any redneck trash blood" Lori stomped her foot down angrily.

"Listen Whori I'm the only one willing to help so get that stick out of your ass and shut the fuck up" Alex snapped as Hershel put the needle in her vein drawing two bags of blood.

"He should be fine tomorrow" Hershel said standing up.

"Thank you" Rick said after they finished.

"No problem Ricky now where is my adopted kids?" She replied looking around.

"Kids?"

"Yeah I found two adorable kids before I found Sophia" She said stepping into the living room to find them curled up on the floor with Crowley.

"Aww Glenn!" She whispered loudly. He poked his head through the door.

"What?" He asked, she pointed to the kids on the floor.

"Aww" He cooed sitting on the couch followed by Maggie.

"Whose are they?" Maggie asked.

"They are my adopted kids" Alex replied picking them up and placing them on the other couch.

"Who'd ya adopt?" Daryl asked coming in with Carol.

"Lucy and Lucien"

"Ok? I'm gonna set up the tents in the morning and ya are helpin" He replied pointing at her.

"Hell no I gave two transfusions so Merle has to do it" She said smugly.

"Fine" He hissed stalking out of the room. The next morning Alex woke up on the couch with Lucien curled up at her side. She slipped out of the room quietly and found the others gathered around a truck.

"Ok so we will scout for supplies in town, Shane and Andrea will check if the housing estate is clear after gun training" Rick said pointing to the map. Alex felt Lucy tug her t-shirt so she bent down.

"Can I do gun training?"

"Yes Merle will be showing you how" Lucy's eyes lit up and she ran over to Sophia and Carl who were playing fetch with Crowley. She walked back to the house to wake Lucien when she heard two voices

"Are you sure she should be made responsible for those kids?" She overheard Lori talking to Carol.

"Yes from what I see she is very responsible and not to mention she brought Sophia back to me" Carol argued.

"But she's reckless and stupid!"

"Maybe to you she is but not to me!"

"She's going to get those kids killed Carol"

"How do you know she didn't have kids before this all started huh?" Alex cleared her throat and both women looked to her.

"Ohh don't mind me please continue" She said sarcastically leaning against the side of the house arms crossed over her chest. Lori looked to the ground and Carol looked around.

"And for the record I did have a son so I am more than qualified to take care of those two" She growled at Lori who looked a bit guilty. She went back into the house and found Lucien still asleep, she walked over to him and nudged him slightly.

"Lucien wake up" She cooed gently. His eyes flittered open and he greeted her with a smile.

"Come on I'll get you some breakfast" He nodded and sat up yawning. Once she got him fed she brought him outside to play with the others.

"Go on" She laughed and watched him run over and tackle his sister in a hug.

"So wheres the girl I'm teachen" Merle said from behind her.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Alex exclaimed jumping.

"Calm down woman" He laughed.

"I'm getting you a bell" She muttered clutching her chest.

"So who am I teachen ta shoot?" He asked wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Lucy wants to shoot and I'd feel better if it was you teachen her and not man-period" Merle barked a laugh.

"Man-Period"

"Yep its Shane's new nickname" She grinned.

"So where am I gonna teach Lucy?" He asked calming down a bit.

"Follow Rick and Man-Period" She replied.

"Ok by the way if ya go into town can ya get me more cigarettes I'm all out?"

"Sure I'll head in later" She smiled at him.

"Alex!" Lucien whispered running over and hiding behind her legs.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Don't move" He pulled Merle closer to Alex so nobody would see him. Lucy and Sophia ran over out of breath.

"Have you see Lucien?" They asked looking up at them.

"I think I saw him near your mum" Merle answered smiling slightly.

"Thanks " Sophia shouted running over to her mom.

"Go go go" Alex whispered to Lucien who ran to the nearest tree and began climbing.

"Whens the last time we played hide and seek?" Alex questioned watching them.

"I cant remember maybe when you and Darlina were 10" He replied looking at Carl hiding behind Glenn.

"Huh" She smirked at Merle who glared at her.

"No we are not playing hide and seek" He shook his head.

"Please" She begged giving him the puppy dog look.

"NO!"

"DARYL MERLE'S BEING MEAN!" She shouted to Daryl who was walking over to them.

"What now?" He rolled his eyes.

"Merle wont play hide and seek" She pouted.

"Good for him its a kids game Alex" He replied stepping beside his brother.

"You two are soooo boring" She said going over to Glenn.

"Glenn wanna play hide and seek with the kids?"

"Sure" He grinned grabbing his hat.

"Why can't you b my brother?" She smiled hooking an arm around his neck while glaring at her brothers.

"Did they refuse to play?"

"Yes they are so mean" She whined. They went over to the kids and began counting.

"18, 19, 20 READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!" Glenn shouted looking up from the tree.

"Wow these kids are good" Alex commented looking around.

"Yeah you check the house I'll check the RV" She nodded and ran to the house.

"Hey Hershel have you seen the kids anywhere?" She asked him panting.

"Sorry there not here" He smiled looking up from his book.

"Ok thanks Hershel" She ran back outside and met up with Glenn.

"Any luck?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Where the hell are they?" He scratched his head.

"I have an idea" They went over to Merle's motorbike and heard giggling.

"Well Glenny I have no idea where they could be do you?" She said loudly pointing to the bike.

"Not a clue maybe we should get Rick and Shane?" He grinned moving around.

"Actually Shane is now Man-Period" She said making him laugh.

"GOTCHA" Glenn shouted grabbing Sophia while Alex grabbed Lucy. The girls laughed as they threw them over their shoulders and continued their search for the two boys.

"Tell us where Carl and Lucien are or else we will tickle you" Alex threatened.

"Never" Lucy giggled.

"Very well" She brought her hand around and started tickling her ribs making her squirm and laugh.

"What about you Sophia?" Glenn asked.

"Nope" She replied laughing. Glenn gave her the same treatment as Lucy and they went over to Rick and Man-Period.

"Hey Man-Period you seen Carl and Lucien anywhere?" Alex asked them.

"Shut up bitch!" He snarled at her.

"Hey watch the language around the girls" Glenn said tickling Sophia again.

"What about you Rick seen them?" She asked still tickling Lucy.

"No I haven't" He laughed.

" help us!" Sophia laughed.

"Nope we're not letting you go until we find the boys" Glenn replied patting her back.

"What he said oh lets try with Merle Lucien has takin a shine to him" Alex suggested pointing to her brothers who were silently chatting.

"Yeah offer him beer or something"

"Hey Merle you seen Lucien or Carl?"

"Nope"

"I'll give you a bottle of Jack Daniels"

"Under the RV" He replied.

"TRAITOR!" Sophia and Lucy shouted at him.

"Sorry kids" He shrugged.

"Ok lets get those two once and for all" Glenn grinned, Alex nodded and they walked casually to the RV.

"Huh where could they be?" Glenn said covering Sophia's mouth with his hand.

"I don't know I guess those four chocolate bars I have in my bag will go waste" Alex grinned as the boys shot out from under the RV and stood in front of her.

"You have chocolate?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah cant have an apocalypse without sweets Glenny lucky for us I brought half a duffle bag" Glenn picked up Lucien and put him over his other shoulder and Alex did the same with Carl minding his stitches.

"Can we have the sweets now?" Carl asked as they walked over to the others.

"Sure I'll get them once I put you two down" She laughed.

"I see you found them" Rick and Carol laughed once they reached the group.

"Yep they were under the RV I got them out with mentioning chocolate"

"Would you two like your kids back or can we keep them for a while longer?" Glenn asked.

"We'll get them back later" Carol laughed adding something to the stew.

"Now can we get the sweets?" Carl asked again.

"Fine" Alex put them down and straightened her back before going over to Daryl's truck and getting her bag. She pulled out six chocolate bars and went back over to the waiting kids.

"Here" She tossed them and Glenn one before opening her own.

"Thanks" They all said in union.

"Your welcome" She replied sitting bedside Glenn.

"Were are my brothers I wonder"

"Gone hunting or over by their tent" Dale answered pointing to the tent in the distance.

"Who pissed them off this time?" She addressed the group.

"Shane refused to give Merle a gun to teach Lucy" Andrea answered.

"What's wrong with Merle having a gun?"

"You never know what he could do"

"Yes I do and he is the most qualified person here to have a gun"

"No Shane is the most qualified person" Lori snapped.

"Whori was Shane in the army? Well myself and Merle were so out of everyone here we are the most qualified" Lori glared at her.

"Where is Man-Period this fine afternoon?" She looked around.

"I'm right here" He growled from behind her. She turned around and was met with an angry still bald Shane.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" She muttered stroking Crowley who was at her feet.

"So I'm going into town in a few minutes does anyone need anything?" She broke the awkward silence.

"Nope? Ok" She shrugged heading to Merle's bike.

"Hey if Merle asks I just 'borrowed' his bike" She shouted back to them using air quotes. Someone tapped her shoulder so she turned around and saw Lori.

"What can I do for ya?"

"I need you to get something personal if you don't mind?"

"Pregnancy test?" Lori looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?"

"You were glaring at the meat"

"Please?" Alex nodded and Lori sighed.

"See ya" Alex said as Lori turned and walked away while she started the bike and drove out of the driveway.

**Sorry for the really late update I had major writers block for this chapter. I wont be able to upload until I get another Microsoft word. Sorry :(**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex dodged a walker in the middle of the road flipping it off once it was clear. She arrived in the abandoned town and went to the nearest bar for Merle's cigarettes. Alex smashed the machine and multiple packets came out.

"Jackpot" She grinned piling them all into a duffle bag. She turned to leave the bar but saw a group of guys blocking the exit.

"What's the rush darlin?" The fat one said.

"I gotta go" She said feeling the knife in her sleeve.

"Stay for a drink will ya?" Once man asked. Alex eyed them and saw no weapons.

"You gotta camp around here?" The fat man asked sitting on a stool.

"Nope I'm by myself why?" She lied going behind the bar.

"Why don't you come back with us?" He grinned eyeing her body.

"I work better on my own but thanks for the offer" She fake smiled. The fat guy looked to his friends and smirked.

"Your comin with us whether you like it or not" One guy said undoing his belt. Alex raised her eyebrow and flung the blade from her sleeve into his skull killing him instantly. She pulled out the gun Rick gave her and shot the fat man dead. The thin guy pulled out his own gun and fired a shot at her piercing though her side. She hissed and shot him in the crotch before finishing off him and the other men. Once they were all dead she downed a shot and grabbed her stuff to head to the pharmacy. Alex gathered all the medicine, anti-biotics, pregnancy vitamins and anything she could find into one large duffle. She limped back to the motorbike and took out a couple of walkers before starting the journey back to camp. When she arrived it was morning and she was losing blood fast. She weakly got off the bike and made her way to where Carol and Lori were cooking breakfast. Alex tossed the duffel bag at Lori's feet before collapsing to her knees.

"Alex?" Carol waved a hand in front of her face. She noticed the blood and panicked.

"ALEX?!" She saw Merle run towards her before she passed out. Alex woke the next day in a bed she groaned and looked to her left where she saw Merle asleep in a chair. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed hissing at the pain in her stomach waking Merle from his sleep.

"Alex?" He muttered sleepily.

"Mornin sleeping beauty" She joked standing up.

"How do you feel?" He asked sitting up slightly.

"Like I got shot" She smiled throwing on her wife beater. She went outside despite Merle's protests. Once she was on the porch Lucien latched himself onto her waist taking her off guard.

"Easy darlin" She said running her hands through his hair.

"Missed you" He whispered nuzzling into her stomach.

"Missed you too" She replied making Merle smile slightly. She limped towards Carol and Lori who were doing laundry.

"Hey girls" She greeted waving.

"Oh my god Alex you should be resting!" Carol went mother hen on her.

"Relax I'm fine" Alex insisted.

"You got shot you're not fine" Lori said.

"How are you Lori?" Alex asked hoping she would get what she was asking. Lori nodded her head and looked to the ground.

"Have either of you seen Daryl?" She asked.

"Yeah he went hunting to take his mind off things" Carol replied.

"All that man does is hunt" Alex muttered going over to Glenn and the kids.

"Hey guys" Alex beamed sitting with them.

"How long have you been awake?" Glenn asked hugging her.

"About 5 minutes" Alex replied ruffling Carl's hair and placing his hat on her head.

"You have a scar like me now" Carl said showing that his scar was in the same spot as Alex's.

"Does that mean I can wear the hat?" She joked.

"Yep" Carl said happily.

"Awesome" She tipped the hat down covering her eyes.

"You look so badass right now" Sophia giggled.

"Thanks little lady" Alex grinned putting on a western accent making the kids and Glenn laugh. Alex placed the hat on Carl's head covering his face.

"Now you look badass" Sophia said tipping his hat up. Carl smiled wider at her.

"Why can't my parents be as badass as you and your brothers?" Carl asked joking looking behind them.

"Dude your dads a cop that got shot on the job. That's pretty badass and your mother can put Man-Period to shame" Alex laughed.

"Yeah I wish Rick was my dad" Glenn sighed dreamily making them laugh harder.

"So I'm badass huh?" Rick's voice came from behind Glenn and Alex. They looked up at him and saw him smirking they looked back to Carl, Lucy, Lucien and Sophia and saw them giggling.

"You knew he was there didn't you" Glenn said.

"Yep" Lucien replied.

"I'm going to take what you said as a compliment" Rick said to Glenn who glared at the kids.

"I was joking" He muttered.

"You were sighing dreamily" Carl mocked. Glenn took off his hat and put it on himself.

"Hey someone shoot me so I can wear this thing. It's really comfortable" Glenn said as Carl tried to take the hat back. Alex took the hat off Glenn and placed it back on her head.

"Huh it is comfortable" She commented looking at Glenn.

"Now I realise why you went back to Atlanta for it" Glenn laughed at Rick who sat down beside Alex.

"I told you not to tell anyone" He joked.

"Daryl already told me" Alex stated as Lucien crawled onto her lap and nuzzled into her neck. The five of them chatted for a while then went to breakfast once they were called by Carol. Alex finished her breakfast quickly and tossed Merle the duffel bag.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Open it and you'll see" She smirked. He opened it and grinned like a child on Christmas.

"This is why I keep you around" He joked.

"Sure it is" She rolled her eyes at him. She saw Daryl coming towards them hauling a deer over his shoulder.

"Nice catch little brother" Alex and Merle said together making the group laugh.

"Aren't twins the ones who do shit like that?" He questioned sitting beside Alex.

"Nope" They said again.

"Shut up" They glared at each other.

"Bitch" They both huffed earning them another laugh. Alex looked over to Rick who motioned for her to meet him in the RV. She looked back at Merle and saw him smoking already.

"Not near the kids Merle" She scolded him. He flipped her off and went to lean against a tree to finish. Alex shook her head at him.

"I thought I said no guns" Hershel said from behind Shane.

"Only Dale has a gun" Lori replied. Hershel pointed to the gun in Rick's holster and the gun down the side of Alex's belt.

"I aint giving up my gun" She muttered.

"Just do it Al" Daryl said pushing her out of the chair.

"Fine" She sighed as Hershel pointed for her and Rick to go to the RV to put their guns away. Once they were in the RV Rick spun Alex around and pressed his lips to hers. Alex placed her hands on his chest and deepened the kiss. Rick pulled away after a few seconds and placed their guns in the gun bag before kissing her again. Alex left the RV first followed by Rick as they re-joined the group.

**Sorry about the lack of Alex/Rick moments. I'm trying my best to think of some. Also sorry for the stort chapter I just don't want you to think I've givin up on the story.**

**~Ash**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter the characters are very out of character I just couldn't think of anything else so sorry about that. And this chapter is supposed to be funny and not stupid (I got help from my 7 year old cousin) so please be gentle with reviews ~Ash**

Alex and Rick quietly went to the back of the house when everyone was inside talking to Hershel or around the RV. When they were sure no one was looking Rick pushed Alex up against the house and kissed her deeply. Alex moaned and wrapped her hands around Rick's neck while he placed his hands on her hips. Rick ran his tongue alone her bottom lip seeking entry to her mouth which she happily obliged. Rick moved one of his hands to cup the back of her neck before they heard something drop to the right. They broke the kiss and looked over to see Daryl and Merle there looking pissed, angry and shocked.

"Shit" Alex cursed as Merle and Daryl began chasing Rick around the house.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Merle shouted making everyone come outside. Rick ran as fast as he could around the camp with the two rednecks on his trial.

"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU THEN FEED YOU TO A WALKER GRIMES!" Daryl yelled wishing he had his crossbow on him. Alex laughed at the site making Glenn look to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Merle and Daryl happened Glenn" Alex laughed wiping a tear from her eye.

"STOP RUNNING YOU BITCH!" Merle shouted again.

"WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH YOU YA ARE GONNA BE WISHIN YOU WAS DEAD!" Daryl yelled picking up the pace.

"They saw you and Rick didn't they?" Glenn whispered.

"That obvious?" Alex asked.

"Everyone except Lori, Man-Period and Andrea know" Glenn laughed. 5 minutes later Merle was lying on his back panting while Daryl continued after Rick.

"GIVE EM HELL DARYL!" Merle encouraged him.

"GET OF YOUR ASS AND HELP ME KILL HIM!" Daryl replied.

"HOLD ON I'LL GET A GUN!" Merle shouted back getting up. Alex began to slowly moved back into the house when Merle ran over and grabbed the back of her tank top.

"You are equally dead as he is" Merle growled dragging over to her tent.

"GLENN HELP!" Alex shouted.

"I'D DO THE SAME IN HIS POSTION!" Glenn laughed. Merle stopped in his tracks before going back over and hooked his arm around his neck

"You are on the dead list to" Merle snapped dragging them both over to Alex's tent. Merle pushed them to sit on the bed watching as they crossed their arms and pouted. Merle looked back outside the tent and saw Daryl and Rick on the ground panting while lying on their backs. Merle rolled his eyes and went over to stand behind Rick. Rick opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Merle glaring down at him. Merle gripped Rick by the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet before dragging him into the tent with Daryl still lying on the ground.

"You can out run Daryl but not Merle?" Alex questioned.

"Shut up" Rick muttered sitting beside Glenn.

"Why am I here?" Glenn asked.

"I am going to ask you three a series of questions and you will answer truthfully or you will die by my hand" Merle growled. Alex and Glenn sniggered at the comment being that he only had one hand to kill them with. Merle sent them a glare and rolled his eyes.

"How long?" Merle asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Alex said innocently.

"Don't bullshit me Alex how long have you been sleepin with deputy dipshit over here" Merle growled.

"I'm not sleeping with him" Alex rolled her eyes at him.

"Dude it was totally obvious they were dating" Glenn shook his head.

"What?" Rick looked to him.

"Everyone except Man-Period, Lori and Andrea know hell we even had bets going to see how Merle and Daryl would react. And now I owe Sophia and Carl extra candy" Glenn replied.

"You. Go. Now" Merle growled pointing to Glenn who nodded and quickly dashed out of the tent.

"Can we go?" Alex asked.

"No" Merle scowled at her.

"You let Glenn go" Rick said.

"I didn't see him making out with my sister" Merle hissed.

"Touché Merle" Alex nodded.

"Now can we go?" Rick asked.

"No" Merle looked back to him. Daryl came into the tent a few seconds later holding his crossbow.

"Merle tell the crazy redneck to put down the crossbow" Alex backed off slightly. Daryl grinned and held it in his hand ready to fire.

"Can I kill em?" Daryl looked to Merle who considered it.

"Oh god I'm going to die" Rick muttered.

"One of these days Grimes I'm going to shove an arrow so far up your ass you won't be able to sit down" Daryl growled.

"Hey Merle did you know Daryl has been sneaking around with Carol" Alex smirked at her twin.

"You bitch!" Daryl exclaimed before Merle stormed out of the tent.

"CAROL YOU ARE DEAD!" Merle yelled. Carol froze and damned Alex and Daryl before making a run for it.

"GET BACK HERE WOMAN!" Merle exclaimed. Rick, Alex and Daryl stepped out of the tent. Merle stopped and eyed the three before he started running after them.

"AH GO, GO, GO!" Alex yelled running into the forest.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Merle shouted. The three ran and circled back around to the farm.

"Why did you tell him?!" Daryl exclaimed at Alex.

"If we're going down I'm taking you with me" Alex replied.

"You hurt her Grimes I will kill you" Daryl glared at Rick.

"I know" Rick muttered as they arrived back at the farm. They saw Merle standing over Carol probably giving her the 'hurt Daryl you die' speech.

"Ok I'll distract Merle while you two grab supplies and Carol and we'll make a run for Canada" Alex joked.

"Or we could just avoid him for the rest of the day" Daryl suggested.

"Or you two could man up and face him" Rick said.

"Merle could glare us to death" Alex said.

"Fine let's just get this over with before he kills Shane or something" Daryl sighed walking back to camp.

"If you three run off again so help me god I will shoot you" Merle growled.

"Thanks for helping me assholes" Carol glared at them.

"I got it worse" Rick replied as the three sat down.

"I gave Rick the speech" Daryl commented.

"Still not good enough" Merle said dragging Rick behind the house. 5 minutes later Rick came back looking pale.

"Got it" Merle said. Rick nodded furiously making the three wonder what he told him. Merle smirked and walked back to his tent to grab a smoke.

"What did he tell you?" Alex asked.

"You don't want to know" Rick replied horrified.

"You guys ok?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah I think so" Carol answered.

"Good because I kinda told everyone everything" Glenn rubbed the back of his neck.

"You traitor we trusted you!" Alex and Carol exclaimed.

"I can't keep a secret!" Glenn defended as the four kids ran over.

"Mom why was Merle chasing you earlier?" Sophia asked.

"The four of us were playing tag" Carol replied looking to the others.

"Yeah and Merle was it so why don't you go and tag him" Alex smirked. Lucy and Lucien grinned at each other before the kids ran over to Merle.

"Here comes Man-Period" Glenn muttered sitting beside Alex.

"Rick can I talk to you man?" Shane requested.

"About what?" Rick asked.

"I'd like a word in private" Shane glared at Alex.

"I'll just tell everyone later" Rick replied.

"He won't go until you go with him" Daryl glared at Shane. Rick sighed and followed Shane.

"10 bucks says it's about me" Alex looked to Carol who rolled her eyes.

"ALEX!" Merle shouted as Lucy and Lucien clung to his legs while Carl and Sophia jumped on his back trying to take him down.

"If only I had a camera" Carol laughed.

"I am so going to tell Sophia to call him uncle Merle" Glenn joked. Alex and Daryl laughed knowing Merle would be really uncomfortable and looked back to see Merle was on the ground as the four kids pinned him down.


End file.
